


Do The Stars Watch Us On Our Worst Days?

by ZXA



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Older, Other, The Disaster, hmmmmmm..........i couldnt make jack suffer w tasukus death so i killed him, the disaster 2: electric boogaloo, theyre teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXA/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: as if one disaster wasnt enough...people die, yknow. that stuff.





	Do The Stars Watch Us On Our Worst Days?

_ “There’s a lot of work to be done right now. You two are some of my best officers — I trust you’ll be capable for this.” _

 

_ “Of course, we won’t let you down, sir.” _

Right— it had started then.

A disaster— perhaps it was sort of like the one that had taken Tasuku’s parents. Gao couldn’t be certain, he hadn’t been  _ there—  _ but based on the descriptions he’d gotten, that was a pretty  _ safe  _ assumption.

 

He’d worried about it from the beginning, really. Something like that — an absolute  _ tragedy  _ could be happening to billions of others  _ like  _ Tasuku had experienced— and Gao was  _ certain  _ that the person he loved, as he always  _ had,  _ would do everything in his power to stop it.

 

Gao knew the blue haired wonder boy would  _ absolutely  _ lay down his life for this.

And he didn’t like that. He wouldn’t let him— he’d do everything in his power.

 

The two took off with a fierce sense of determination.

_ Neither  _ wanted to see anyone die. It wasn’t like they  _ hadn’t  _ before— but they never wanted to again, a desperate hope that had been ingrained into their lives at one point or another.

 

In any case, a large number of illegal monsters had appeared, and the havoc was not only already  _ apparent _ , but also already  _ damaging _ .

 

“Awful date.” Gao  _ joked,  _ trying to lighten the mood at least slightly, “But really, let’s make sure to stick together. Being alone like this isn’t smart — I know we have our buddies, but it’s best we stay together too.”

 

“Jack will protect me, Gao. And I’ll protect him. It’s always been like that and it always will be— but you can  _ help.”   _ Which was followed by a chuckle,  _ knowing _ .

 

“I just want you to be  _ safe—  _ like I want everyone else to be. But like, I love you so there’s that too. Don’t get hurt, okay?”

 

“I wouldn’t be able to help everyone if I couldn’t help myself.”

 

A worried look from Gao to Tasuku, but he couldn’t argue with that. A kiss was planted on the teenager’s cheek, and returned.

 

“I love you, Gao Mikado.”

 

“Mm, I love you too, Tasu—- Tasuku Ryuenji.”

“You were going to call me  _ that,  _ weren’t you?”

 

“I’ll save it for when we meet up later.”

 

_ Unfortunate,  _ but on one regard they’d cover more ground and save more people like this. Besides— He trusted Tasuku.

 

_ So many children could be affected by this— nobody should have to go through that. _

_ Being raised without the love of a parent. _

 

Gao reminded himself this, and went to achieve the mission he’d set out to do.

 

The priority was saving  _ people _ . More than that, the  _ helpless _ . Gao could only do so much, and the best he could offer was fighting off the monsters and removing people from the situation. Using his buddy skill proved useful, too — He was thankful Drum could even be there for this, since he’d been very busy — But perhaps Dragon World hadn’t been as affected by this as Gao had suspected.

 

He was thankful to be so lucky in such a desperate situation—  _ luck,  _ this time,  _ luck and hope. _

 

A  _ scream  _ he could hear in the distance sent him in that direction— Something was bad, something was off  _ (That was where Tasuku was, right? Oh no, oh no, oh no— No no no—!)  _ and he wasn’t going to let anything happen.

 

He  _ bolted _ as fast as he could.

 

A bunch of rubble had fallen, and someone was under there— a panic flung over Gao and he rushed to save this person— a small child  _ (was it bad that it relieved him? That the person was saved, but also wasn’t Tasuku— That Tasuku was probably fine). _

 

A voice spoke from behind him, a  _ familiar  _ voice, and his ears began to  _ scream _ .

 

“Tasuku! Tasuku!” That came from—

 

“Jack—?! What’s  _ wrong, what happened _ ?” Gao rushed over  _ (in an instant, that sense of relief turned to complete and utter, agonizing fear. He had to be okay, he had to—!)  _ to give any assist he  _ could. _

 

“It’s Tasuku, he’s trapped!”

And Jack couldn’t remove the debris due to both the delicacy of the situation and the fact that he was  _ literally in the middle of a fight _ . Gao was  _ absolutely going to fix this _ .

 

The moment he managed to pull Tasuku from underneath the crushing weight of the rubble was a moment  _ too late _ — In more than one sense.

The sound of a piercing blow, tearing of flesh from behind— a wheeze and then the sound of something— no,  _ someone,  _ collapsing in an agonized heap.

 

Jack.

 

Gao felt his heart  _ drop _ , and it only worsened with the weak and weathered feeling of Tasuku in his arms.

“Ta—“ A hand reached up, touching his cheeks, wiping the tears that he’d been too focused on Tasuku to  _ notice.  _ A gentle touch, telling him  _ not to speak, no words,  _ that things would be alright.

 

Gao knew better. Things already  _ weren’t  _ alright.

“I love you, Gao Mikado.” A wheezed, pained, string of words but happy and genuine at the same. His hand dropped, limply laying in the arms of the person he loved.

 

And Gao’s ears rang. And somebody  _ screamed. And the sun screamed. And Gao realized he too, was screaming, crying, hurting _ .

Finally, he choked out a word, holding Tasuku close,  _ sobbing.  _ “Ta— Tasuky…”

 

The world was so  _ wrong.  _ Gao’s brain spun.  _ Why couldn’t it have been him? He couldn’t save Jack, he couldn’t save Tasuku— was he going to die here too?  _ He winced, not allowing himself to accept that fate  _ (Yota wanted him to live. He had to remind himself that his brother who had passed would be unhappy if he didn’t _ .) and doing all he could to  _ help _ was all he could do. Leaving either of them here — it didn’t feel right. Couldn’t they be buried properly,  _ at least? _

 

Gao would start to weakly head back  _ (He lost his nerve, he never expected something like this)  _ and he was almost  _ instantly  _ confronted by something horrible again.

 

Drum was trying to help.

He was just trying to help.

 

Please—

 

The boy covered his face as it happened  _ (He’d seen too much already, the image of the two bodies burned into his brain already— but still, no more, no more…)  _ and he could feel his cheeks go numb, and how sore his eyes felt  _ (Crying? Too much, he couldn’t tell anymore.)  _ and he still  _ heard  _ it. Cracking, creaking, agonizing.

 

Was it too much to ask for something to go right, right now?

 

His face went blank and he felt himself hit the pavement.

 

“Gao.”

**_Huh?_ **

“ _ Gao!! _ ”

He blinked his heavy eyes open to find himself surrounded by his friends.  _ Please,  _ he pleaded,  _ Let it have all been a nightmare _ .

But peering at everyone’s expressions, it was clear it would be a prayer unanswered.

 

“Gao. I’m glad you’re alright.” Soft, cool hands grasped at his left — Kiri Hyoru. They’d been friends for a long time now.

 

The array — A bunch of friendly faces, though a few were certainly missing  _ (Zanya — Tetsuya — Tsukikage — Asmodai. Were they still breathing? At least that, please.) _

 

Noboru was the only other to speak yet, “Gao, you were  _ unconscious. _ ”

 

“Where is Tasuku?? And  _ Jack, and Drum, Zanya, Tetsuya, Tsukikage and Asmodai and— And Akatsuki? _ ”

 

The room had an uncomfortable look, but Noboru broke the silence again. “Tsukikage and Zanya are— missing. Akatsuki’s out looking for him,” He turned something  _ deadly  _ serious, “As for Tetsuya and Asmodai, they’re— gone. Like Tasuku, Jack and Drum. Not to be brutal Gao,  _ but you saw them. _ ”

 

Gao’s heart — he couldn’t.

The door  _ ripped  _ open and the sound of  _ panic  _ flooded in from a certain younger brother.

And then  _ silence _ . As if he realized he didn’t want to talk, but—

 

“What happened?”  _ Don’t ask that, Baku. He wouldn’t want to repeat the events in his brain either _ .

 

“Zanya and Tsukikage— Aren’t… coming back.”

Gao  _ saw  _ the look in his eyes— no,  _ felt  _ it.

The face of someone who’s lost family.

 

He wanted to offer comfort—

But all he could do was cry.

 

Still, that phrase— he accepted it, in that moment.

 

They weren’t coming back.

_ Tasuku, Jack, Drum, Zanya, Tsukikage, Tetsuya, Asmodai. They weren’t coming back. _

 

“I’m sorry.”

He couldn’t—

“I’m  _ so sorry _ .”

 

He cried, and Akatsuki cried with him. The friends who loved them stayed close by, offering comfort and warmth.

_ Gao needed warmth. He held these friends close, like they were his home. _

 

“I hope Tasuku will watch over me like Yota — And Zanya will watch over you too.”

 

“Mm, yeah. I’m sure they are.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yeah
> 
> so who all wants to kill me? i already have at least one, possibly two volunteers.  
> yr welcome for the double suffering
> 
>  
> 
> also i just...really like writing angst. some people wanna watch the world burn and i wanna set it ablaze,


End file.
